


Love Island: Second Chance at Love!

by AthenaExclamation



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Character tags may be added after them being introduced in the story, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not really suited for Chelsea or Bobby stans, S3 characters may appear depending after canon events from S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaExclamation/pseuds/AthenaExclamation
Summary: After breaking up with Bobby after almost a year since they won the second season of Love Island, encouraged by her friends and a large sum of money, Vicky has taken the decision to participate again in a special season of Love Island. ¿Will she choose money or love in the middle of a hot Spanish summer?. Find her story out here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love Island: Second Chance at Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Love Island: Second Chance at Love! (a LITG fic).  
> By AthenaExclamation.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters (even MC I guess) related to the Love Island: The Game mobile game, belongs to Fusebox Games. Love Island as a show, belongs to ITV. Nothing is really mine outside the plot, which is being done for my own amusement, not for money.
> 
> Timeline: After season 3 of Love Island: The Game.

_Love is never easy. It can be tricky, harsh and painful..._

_...but when it is true love, is the joy of our lives._

_The search of the true love is never easy..._

_...or in some cases it never ends._

_But fortunately for you it's about to change..._

_...you are given the choice to at least try for it. Again._

_We have a beautiful villa, with a massive comunal bedroom..._

_...¡with a bunch of hottest singles who will do whatever it takes..._

_...to get your attention!._

_¡You are one of these hottest singles looking for a summer romance!._

_In this game there's one gold rule:_

_¡Make it to the finals to choose between love or money!._

_You will have to couple with someone of your interest..._

_...or ¡go home!._

_Eat, sleep, crack on and repeat._

_And find your ultimate summer romance in the Villa._

_Don't miss it._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome back girls!** _

_Day 1, morning._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New Islander: Vittoria ‘Vicky’ Campbell. 24 years, Political Scientist from Leicester, England. Fun fact: She’s half Italian on her mother’s side, so she’s fluent in Italian._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The jeep stops. A young brunette with olive coloured eyes woman wearing a fancy orange bikini with a frill opened the door to get out of the jeep. After many years of watching Love Island on television, taking part and winning the second season, she just couldn't believe it, she was in the Villa again. She picked her suitcase and her handbag and headed in direction to the Villa.

_“I just can't believe it, I made it to the Villa again”_. Vicky pondered internally as she looked in awe the sorroundings of the Villa, reminding all the fun she had in Spain back in the day. Everything was strikingly fancy and beautiful like she remembered. _“I'm finally here. I've never seen anything like this in England. I think it's time to leave the past in Britain for a while and have the best summer of my life again. Who knows if I will find The One here!”_

A hint of sadness appeared on Vicky's olive eyes. It happened every time when she thought about _him_. But it disappeared quickly when she heard another jeep parking in front of the Villa.

_“I can't wait to meet the boys and the girls, I bet that they will be all hot”_. Vicky thought with a smile. _“It's gonna be fun anyway!”_

Another girl appeared from the jeep. An attractive dark green-eyed, tattooed, slightly tanned girl in the middle of her twenties, with a strong Australian accent for what Vicky could heard and dressed with a dark, shiny dress made her appearance in a theatrical way. It was Lottie. She looked way hotter than Vicky reminded her in their first time in the Villa.

“Hi hun!”. The Australian-accented girl greeted airkissing Vicky. “You look so amazing with that orange bikini as usual! Is good to see you again, Vicky!”

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New islander: **Lottie.** She is a young woman of 24-year old from Melbourne, Australia, but she is currently living in Los Angeles, California, USA. She is a part-time make-up artist and now she owns her own makeup business and a boutique. A passionate about make-up and the artistry that can be created with it. Like Vicky, she truly hates cheaters, but she also hates the bad boy type because she finds them pathetic and men whose idea of being ready is slapping some aftershave._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“ _Bella!_ , nice to see you again”. Vicky greeted Lottie back cheerfully. “You look so amazing too, babes. Californian sun does wonders to your skin!. I’m so happy to see you again”.

“Thank you, babes. Being a make-up artist also helps a lot. To me, is very important to look great with the right make-up, you know that”. Lottie answered chuckling as she fixed her gray-pinkish dyed hair. “By the way, I think we need to catch up a little, hun”.

“Right?. It’s nice to be in Spain again and the Villa, but everything here is so nice and fancy here” Vicky answered still in awe with the Villa like the first time. “And the weather is a real joy here, unlike in England”.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same”. Lottie spoke as she headed inside of the Villa with Vicky. “The weather here reminds me from Australia. So, I expect a lot of beach time here like in Australia and getting a nice tan at least. I don’t want to be that pale like when I lived in England”. Lottie finished with a pout.

Both girls laughed together and kept chatting idly until a dark-skinned lady, with a short, curly afro hair and wearing a black-knitted trikini bikini appeared behind of both Lottie and Vicky. Her beautiful face lightened when she saw both girls. Her pink glossy lips shined when she smiled.

“Hi girls, I'm Kathy”. The dark-skinned girl greeted and hugged both Lottie and Vicky happily. The girls returned her hug.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New Islander: Katherine ‘Kathy’ Powell **.** She is a heart surgeon of 28 years old from Hackney, London, England. Her type of guy must be someone intellectual, chill and romantic. She likes to read literature classics._

NA: She’s the S1!MC.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Hi dear! I'm Lottie and she is Vicky” Lottie greeted Kathy in the same demeanour while Vicky airkissed Katherine after Lottie greeted her.

“How are you feeling here hun?” asked Vicky smiling. “I hope you don’t mind but I rooted so hard for you back in your season! You and Levi looked so lovely together!”.

“That’s fine sweetie, I was you biggest fan too from your season. By the way, I'm feeling great here, I can't wait to meet the boys”. Kathy pointed excitedly. “I just can't believe that I made it here again. Oh, I also rooted for both of you and Priya, you deserved so better all of you”.

“Yeah, I really miss my girl Priya here, she was the best”. Vicky spoke as she plaited one of her brunette strands behind one of her ears. “I thought the same when I arrived here in the morning about the boys. But looking at both of you, I dare say that the competence will be strong here and the boys will be in troubles soon. You and Lottie are stunning!”.

“I say the same, I kinda miss Talia too, she was my bestie in the Villa too. ¿Are you models or something?”. Kathy asked a little unsure.

“No. Not at all, but I'm kind of related to the modelling industry because I've taken some jobs related to modelling as a makeup artist and stylist after I moved to California”. Lottie spoke with certain confidence.

“That’s awesome Lottie”. Kathy cheered after asking again. “¿And what do you do in the outside, Vicky?”

“I'm a Political Scientist”. Vicky answered with some pride. “It's quite stressful sometimes, but I really love my job”.

“That's really cool girls”. Kathy beamed cheerfully. “As for me, I studied Medicine and I’m a heart surgeon trainee. Someday I want to sub-specialize in paediatric cardiac surgery. Saving lives is my passion but when I’m not at work I enjoy writing”.

“And what do you wish to write?”. Vicky asked interested. “Writing is a great way to pour ourselves, if you ask my opinion”.

“You are totally right Vicky. But, who knows what I'm going to write! Maybe I will write something about this summer...”. Kathy stated but her response ended abruptly as she, Vicky and Lottie heard the sound of a pair of stilettos. Minutes later, a stunning girl, pale and red-headed girl dressed in a revealing satin, champagne-coloured dress entered to the Villa's kitchen.

“Hi girls, my name is Cherry”. Cherry presented herself in a confident manner with a winning smile. “The Villa is bigger than I remembered, babes. We are going to have so much fun here”.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New islander: **Cherry.** She is a young woman of 22 years old from Suffolk, England. She is a West End performer, but as she says, she is “of the best”. She loves clothing, shoes and parfums too much. Her type of guy must be an easy-going man who willing to have fun and treat her like a princess. After the whole #Cherrygate thing outright hates manchilds._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Yeah, it's really fancy here babes”. Vicky agreed as Lottie and Kathy just nodded. “But look at yourself, you are stunning hun. By the way, my name is Vicky, she’s Lottie and I bet you already know Kathy”.

“Nice to meet you all. You are too way hot babes”. Cherry cheered as she airkissed each one of the girls. “Maybe we should check the bedrooms babes”.

Each one of the girls took their own belongings and they headed to the bedrooms.

“Oh my god, there's a lot of beds... to share with a gorgeous boy of our liking”. Cherry beamed as she started to unzip her suitcase to put her dresses in her assigned cupboard as Vicky started by tidying her shoes in her own cupboard. “Tell me babes, what do you expect from this experience?”.

“I didn't came thinking that I may find _The One_ here. I rather keep realistic expectations after I broke-up with Bobby”. Vicky answered pondering Cherry's question. “And of course, I'm all for having fun here with gorgeous boys at the moment and later see if there's one for the long haul. But I'd be okay if I also find friends here too”.

“I agree with you hun, I'm all for meeting hot boys with nice six packs and having fun now with them and later see what happens”. Lottie agreed as she finished unpacking her clothing and putting them in her cupboard. “But as for me, I'm all for putting the girls first. If you stick with me, I will always have your backs”.

“Oh, I just want to have a nice summer romance but I actually could use it as a nice vacation in Spain”. Kathy answered in a dreamy way after she closed her own cupboard. “But who knows if I'm going to live my biggest romance story ever here. I'd be so up for that. And what do you expect from this, Cherry?”

“As for me, I'm open to the idea of having a nice summer romance here and maybe something long-term but like Vicky said, I'd rather have realistic expectations too. Besides, I'm all for the fun with the boys as long as we don't step in the other's toes, because I don’t want to be in another #cherrygate thing again, but it's like guuuurl let's do it and have fun with them”. Cherry said a little upset after remembering some drama that involved her in her last season as she checked herself with a handheld mirror. “But I agree with all of you, let's have fun here first later see what happens”. She finished regaining her smile again.

“For me, I don’t have hard feelings towards you after the whole #Cherrygate thing”. Kathy spoke with a sympathetic smile. “It wasn’t really your fault and I’m really looking forward to look past it. It was Mason’s fault to start with and his manchild behaviour only made it worse”.

“Which reminds me when Gary kissed me in the bathroom after Hannah left the Villa. Everyone made it a big deal in a show called Love Island”. Lottie frowned remembering her own drama with Gary and Hannah. “I get that Hannah could be pissed off because she fancied him and we were friends, but was the one who was coupled with her and who kissed me, but somehow I was the only one to blame for the kiss. It takes two for a fucking tango. Wherever you are, thank you Chels”. Lottie finishes sarcastically.

“Yeah, it’s like we always get more dragged than we should by boy drama”. Vicky agreed frowning remembering how Priya got so much hate due for Operation Nope. “Don’t even remind me what happened to Priya after she went for a kiss with Noah. It’s like everyone blamed her for kissing him, but nobody batted an eyelash when Bobby decided to plan Operation Nope and later leaving Priya alone enduring Nope’s bullshit”.

“It was really nasty how they treated Priya for standing her ground. I kind of understand her and why she did what she did”. Cherry spoke dejected before smiling again. “But I really appreciate this moment girls, especially from you Kathy”.

“You are welcome babes”. Kathy smiled.

“Yaaaaaaaay!”. The girls cheered before they heard another person footstep. A tall, curvaceous and tanned woman of Italian descent appeared. She was wearing a red bikini and she was gorgeous. She had a very beautiful face with her long lashes and her pretty smile. She had an elegant and soft voice too even if her facial features seemed to be a little stern. She seemed to be someone with not to mess with her around.

“Hi everyone, I'm Allegra”. Allegra greeted the girls gleefully. “Nice to meet you all. I still can't believe that I'm in Love Island again”.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_New islander: **Allegra.** 26 years from Swansea, Wales. She is a Cocktail Entrepreneur. She wishes someday to have her own business in the Cocktail business. She can be EXTREMELY loyal to her man and she expects the same in return, however, she hates men who can’t behave, players, liars, and cheaters. _

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

“Nice to meet you hun too”. Vicky greeted Allegra smiling at her. “You look so great hun. Here let me help you with this”. Vicky finished as she started to help Allegra to sort her things in her cupboard.

“You are such a sweetheart hun, thank you”. Allegra thanked Vicky smiling at her too.

“So Allegra, we were talking about of what we are expecting about this experience”. Kathy spoke as she took a sit next to Lottie in one of the beds. “But first, I already know you and Cherry, but tell us about yourself so Lottie and Vicky can meet you properly”.

“Okay, well... I'm 26 years old and I'm a Cocktail Entrepreneur, but someday I want to build my Cocktail empire”. Allegra answered with pride as she pondered internally about her achievements in life. “As for this experience, I'm looking for something long-term. Due to my job, my dating life goes from little to non-existent. So, I'm hoping to fancy someone handsome and chill, otherwise I will be real upset. Things didn’t work with Jasper because he’s an idiot”.

“That's great. So much respect for you hun”. Lottie answered with a smile. “Now that you mentioned being single Allegra, I want to know why all of you are single”.

“Well, as for me I ended a long-term relationship before coming here, with Bobby to be exact”. Vicky answered first a little sad and angry too. “We loved each other until he cheated on me with Chelsea. So, as you see, I have never bothered to talk to them after I found him kissing her. I always get angry at the thought of him kissing Chelsea, because she was my best friend. I trusted them. So, I play both sides, boys and girls, so I’m going to keep my options open”.

“Honey, that’s normal I’d be livid and fuming at both if my boyfriend cheats on me with my bestie”. Allegra spoke, clearly angry. “I never liked too much that Chelsea when I watched Season 2 on telly, she seemed too way snakey for my taste”.

“Well done hun, if he can’t behave his age, then you should go for another guy without remorse”. Kathy she stated with a frown as she and Cherry hugged Vicky who was in the verge of tears. “I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm sure you will meet someone special here”.

“Wait, are you bi Vicky?”. Lottie asked suddenly interested on the topic. “I have fancied girls before but I never had the courage to talk to the girls I liked and ask them for a date”. Lottie added with a pout. “But anyway, my date life is a mess, I'm started to think I'm cursed in my relationships. I had to broke up with a bloke twice back in Australia, because he was thick as hell and he was not paying me attention when we broke up the first time, he was like a different level of stupidity. Hell, he didn't know that France was a country. But in my defence, he was really ripped”. Lottie finished frowning for the first time and openly annoyed with the reminder of her ex-boyfriend.

“Yeah Lottie, I like to date both boys and girls. Gender was never and still is not a restriction to me when it comes to dating and relationships. Perhaps you should try dating girls someday, if things don't work with blokes”. Vicky smiled and winked to Lottie before she resumed her talking. Vicky noticed Lottie's cheeks getting a little shade of pink but the Australian girl remained silent. “But, in your defence hun, in regards of your ex-boyfriend you are right, that's a different level of stupidity if that is true”. Vicky agreed trying to not to laugh at Lottie's ex-boyfriend story. “But what about you Kathy, why you are single being so cute?”.

“Well, one thing is the fact that things did not work with Levi in the outside, but I think that I just haven't met the right boy for me”. Kathy answered sadly, also in the verge of her tears after she remembered her ex-boyfriend betrayal. “Before entering the show the first time, I was dating this boy I met in university some years and I thought that he seemed into me. I really fancied him back and I thought that everything was going fine, and he cheated on me”.

“I'm so sorry sweetie too. If it makes it better, I’d say that is their loss, you are so beautiful and nice looking hun, I think you will fine and you will meet the boy of your dreams here. It was not your fault”. Vicky hugged an already teary Kathy back. “I fucking hate cheaters, you spend a lot of time and energy trying to make something work just to find that you only were dating an idiot who did not care about you or your feelings, fuck them all”.

“I second that, fuck them all”. Lottie growled frowning even more. “Cheaters and liars are the worst hun. I'm an acquired taste, if someone is cheating me, there's no way to come back”. Vicky and Lottie gave their high fives to each other. “It's a matter of a little self-respect. And you Allegra, why you are single?”.

“Because I'm also cursed in my relationships like you hun”. Allegra answered annoyed too. “I always end dating idiots, cheaters, men who feel threatened by a career woman who makes more money than them, men who don't care about their appearance anymore after the honeymoon phase ends, whining men who think I'm their mother and a lot of kind of idiots. I should make an index”.

“That story of men threatened by women who make more money than them, is no stranger to me”. Kathy replied scowling. “It's like there's nothing in the middle, if you do more money than them, they feel threatened but if you don't, they act like that you owe them a favour for dating you. Fucking idiots, fuck them all”.

“Exactly hun”. Cherry replied. “I totally get you, fuck them all”.

The girls were chatting about their dating lives, bad dates and shitty boyfriends passionately when Allegra's phone started to sound.

“Girls, I have a text”. Allegra cheered after checking her phone to read the text. “Pay attention girls, the text says: “It's time to meet the boys!. There's _six_...”. Allegra emphasized the word six as the girls cheered back. “...sexy men waiting to meet you in the lawn. You will take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don't relax once you have coupled up! The boys will stay here until every girl has chosen definitively. You may pick one now, but you will have to make your final choose tonight. One boy may be send home but will one of the girls steal the guy you really like? #firstpick #girlsontour #dobigorgohome”.

“That means one thing...”. Kathy started squealing happily.

“...that none of us goes home tonight...”. Vicky inquired equally happy.

“...or that we have the power here...”. Cherry spoke excitedly.

“If so, then I propose to make them sweat for our attention”. Lottie suggested evilly.

“Deal!”. All the girls cheered them together, until Vicky's phone sounded.

“I got a text!”. Vicky squealed excitedly. “The first going will be... me!”.

“Good luck then, sweetie”. Cherry cheered as she saw Vicky exiting the bedroom in direction to the lawn where the boys were standing. She walked out of the Villa and stood in front of the boys. They were six gorgeous men in front of her.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's all from now._

_No drama for now, huh?_

_Is kinda weird that Lottie didn't brought Girl Code again._

_But..._

_¿How they will react to those six gorgeous lads waiting for them?_

_¿Are they ready to flirt and fight for love again?_

_Find it in the next chapter._

_Don't miss it._


End file.
